Upredictably predictable
by 13hexe
Summary: One-shot collection. Rating may change. One-shot 2: Hunger Games A.U
1. Store Date

So... First of all, I would like to point out that English is not my first language. I probably made a lot of grammar mistakes, and if it's unbearable and your mind is screaming at you to stop reading, then please, tell me. I'll try my best to improve.

Second, this is my first Jarida fic, and I'm not sure yet how to write them, and how's my writing style. So if it's too OOC, also warn me.

Third, well, there is no third. Just enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Unpredictably predictable**

_Store Date_

.

.

His smirk was bothering her.

His challenging blue eyes were bothering her.

His white hair was bothering her.

_He_ was bothering her!

Merida DunBroch was absolutely sure that if she didn't work at that store, she would've already punched his (attractive) face.

She knew exactly when he had arrived, since every time he came, the women in the store (both costumers and workers) would cause a ruckus. Still, she just ignored him and kept working, as usual.

And of course, also as usual, he came to her.

She was behind the counter, minding her own business while folding the new winter pieces for stock, when his shadow loomed over her.

"Can you help me, sweetheart?" he asked, and she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

The fat _no_ was at the tip of her tongue, and if Rapunzel hadn't trained her, she would've had said it right away.

He knew that she couldn't say no. Not only was he a costumer (a valuable, rich one at that) he was also the grandson of the owner. And even though North was an amazing person that would probably side with her in case she scrubbed the floor with his grandson, he was not the only one with the power of firing her.

Ana Ferry also had that power, and she was a Jackson Overland fan.

"Yes, _sir_" she had answered while looking at his clear blue eyes.

And then there she was, 'helping' him shop for his future _date_.

"So I was thinking... a short dress." He said the minute they stepped into the dress section of the store. He had opened his arms as if he was presenting a grand idea, and Merida just rolled her eyes at him.

_Of course you do._

"She has amazing legs, I'll tell you." He said while looking at a short black party dress. "Hum, this one looks good. What do you think?"

Merida sighed. He was moron, but this was her job, and she hated doing half assed things. So she would do this, and she would do this right. And then rubbed it on Ana's face. _Yeah, that's a good plan._

"First of all, where are you taking her?" She asked while stepping besides him, to take a better look at the dress.

He looked at her. "I don't know yet."

She released the dress, and turned to him. "You can't pick a dress without knowing where to go," _at least, that's what Rapunzel told me._ "This one here," she picked the black dress that first caught his attention, "is perfect for a club party, but in a fancy restaurant it would be highly inappropriate. Too short and too open."

"That's why it's the perfect dress." He said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes again and returned the dress to the hanger. "Well, I think that she would hate going to a fancy restaurant but partying doesn't seem to be her thing too."

She just stood there watching him with a bored look on her face. When he turned expectantly at her she just raised an eyebrow.

_What_?

"What? You don't expect me to help you with that too, do you?"

"Well, why not? You are a woman, aren't you?" he said, once again smirking. His eyes seemed to be screaming challenge and she just glared at him.

"Fine. Take her to see a cheesy movie." She said as she walked to the far end of the section where the more casual dresses were. "That should make her like you."

"I like the movie idea, but not the cheesy. She seems to be more into action, luckily for me." She heard him say from behind her. "And I doubt that she would like me that easily. She's stubborn. Maybe that's why I find her so endearing."

His tone was almost... sweet. And she could feel her heart constricting in the most annoying way, so she decided to just ignore what he said. She had helped him, right?

"So, I want something green," he said standing beside her, and she stared at him with a glare in her eyes. "You apparently know more than me, surprisingly enough, so you should be able to pick something decent." he challenged her.

"Take this one," she showed him a green and black one, accepting his challenge. It reached one palm above the knees and it was v cut. In the back it also had a open v cut. The dress was green with black coming from the end as if there were trees growing on it.

"Not bad, it's actually quite pretty. More to the short side, so there'll be some thighs. Nice." He said, inspecting the piece.

"Glad to help," she said ironically. "Which size?"

"I think she's the same as you." He said while looking at her body. Her hand twitched wanting to punch him, but she held herself. He probably noticed considering that he smirked yet again at her.

Ignoring his smirking, stupid face, she took the dress in her size and put it in the shopping bag she was carrying it. Because having to walk the costumer around wasn't enough, they also had to carry their stuff.

At least the salary was high.

"So what now?" he asked while following her.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Paying?"

"What? No. She needs shoes."

_What the—? Is he buying a whole closet or something?_

"What kind of shoes?"

"Let me make this easy for you, sweetheart," he started as he walked beside her. "You are choosing everything for me, because I know nothing about women's clothes. I'm more interested in them without it."

"Then why buy it? Just cut the crap and go straight to the point."

She realized what she had said it and to whom she had said it the moment the words flew out of her mouth. She could almost feel Ana's glare on the back of her head. But to her relief, he laughed hard.

"If only, if only." He said when he finished laughing. When she turned her head to look at him, he had a soft expression in his face and his eyes were shining with something that she couldn't exactly point. For a minute, she actually felt jealous of this girl.

"But?" she could tell that there was a 'but', and damn her, she was curious.

Then he looked at her, and her breath caught in her throat. "But she's different. And I want her to know that."

He suddenly seemed like a whole new person. A person, dare she said it, in love.

"Hey, what about this one?" he asked getting a flat ballerina in black velvet.

She cleared her throat, trying to ignore her thoughts. "It's nice. It goes with the dress."

"Good." He said while getting a size 5 and putting them inside the shopping bag. "Now, to my favorite part. Lingerie!" he said while he rubbed his hands together with a dirty glint in his eyes.

_Aaaand he's back._

"What the—? Can't this girl shop for herself?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes she can. And she'll probably hit me after she finds out that I'm buying everything for her."

"I like her already." She said tonelessly.

"Don't lie to yourself, princess." He winked at her before turning to the lingerie sets in the section. She kept staring at the back of his head, trying hard to understand what he meant by that. "I think this red is perfect. She would look amazing in red. What do you think?"

He showed her a skimpy see-thru lazy red lingerie with bodice.

She raised one eyebrow. "The dress you picked has a wider cute on the back then normal; part of the bra will show." He raised both eyebrows, interested. "This red will clash with green, so it won't look good." She browsed a little, and then, "Here, this one."

The piece was an almost see thru lacy bra with matching panties. It didn't have anything exceptional, aside from the tiny green details in the lace.

"You like green don't you." He smirked at her.

"You're the one that wanted the green dress." She answered incapable of looking into his blue eyes. "Just... What size?"

"Hum. I think she's about the same as you."

"I'm not telling you my size."

"I'm not asking you to." He retorted, smirking. He got a size and, without showing it to her he put it in the bag. "There. Finished. See? Wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Of course not, _sir_." She stressed the sir sarcastically. He snorted softly at her.

She took him to the payment area, and while one of her co-worker checked the items (more like eated Overland with her eyes—_not_ that she was _jealous_ or something), she would put them in the bag, and he would make commentaries like _"she'll look gorgeous in these,"_or _she would actually look gorgeous in anything."_

It was just her or he was actually head over hills for this girl?

After he signed the receipt (he was the grandson of the owner, he don't need to pay), she took the bag from the counter and walked him to the exit.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss, sweetheart?" he winked at her as he came closer to her face. His lips were a breath away from hers when she raised the bag between them.

"You have a date tonight, _sir._" She stressed.

He chuckled, straightening himself. "Careful, princess. One might think you're jealous."

She rolled her eyes for the fifth time at him. She raised the bag with her hand at him for him to take it, but instead of doing that, he lowered her hand with his and kissed her right cheek.

She could vaguely hear the surprised gasps of the women in the background, but the only thing that her registered was the hard beating of her own heart. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and for a moment there was nothing in the world aside from them.

He was smiling at her. It wasn't a smirk and it wasn't sarcastic. It was an actual sweet and _caring_ smile. His clear sky blue eyes were shining, and for a moment she thought she was going insane but she could swear she could see insecurity in them.

"I'll see you at seven?" He asked still leaning a bit towards her. When she didn't answer anything he blinked at her and turned to go.

Her mind went into over-drive. A thousand things were going through her head, and all of them were about the same thing. Better yet, person.

He was already several feet away from her when she shouted "Overland!"

He turned to her, a little wide-eyed. "I want to see the new Captain America, so it's actually at six. I'll see you at six."

He smiled. "See ya then, princess." He shouted back at her, before turning back to go.

She didn't knew how she stood there, watching his retracting back, but when she became aware of her surroundings, Rapunzel was in front of her with a sly smile on her lips and with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So... Big date tonight?" the blonde asked, raising both of her eyebrows.

Merida smirked. "You betcha."

Rapunzel laughed delighted and Merida followed her into the store. Once she was alone in the safety of the staff room, she searched in the shopping bag for the lingerie.

Her clear blue eyes widened when she skimmed the size tag on the bra.

_How the hell did he know my size?_


	2. Hunger Games AU

So just noticed that the title is incorrect. Well shit.

* * *

.

**Unpredictably**** predictable**

.

_Hunger Games AU_

.

.

"_Don't trust anyone, kid. Specially the careers. They're deadly and trained since birth to win this thing."_

"_Careers?"_

"_First and Second district. The strongest children are put in an academy and trained intensively by former winners. When they're of age, they volunteer as tributes, and at that point they're already pretty dangerous."_

Bunnymund had told him that, and it had been his guide since the very beginning of the games. He had killed two careers already, his instinct to protect the little girl behind him awakening something in him he didn't even knew it existed.

He had killed two, the third currently bleeding at his feet with an arrow in his left eye.

And the fourth aiming an arrow at him.

He knew that she could have killed him four times by know and his sister told him how the "pretty warrior" had saved her when she went fruit hunting.

Mary whimpered behind him, hugging his neck while shaking violently, and something changed in the career's clear blue eyes. She lowered her bow, putting away her arrow and reaching for something in her backpack's side pocket.

The metallic compartment fell at his feet, and he glanced briefly at it, still highly aware of her movements.

"Half of it will be enough. Don't waste it."

With that, she turned her back at him, and disappeared in the trees surrounding them.

He was pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last time he would see Merida DunBroch.


End file.
